Salle d'eau
by Pierre d'hiver
Summary: Les salles de bains de Poudlard offrent un endroit calme pour se détendre seul... ou passer un bon moment accompagné. Slash Drarry en 2 lemon /!\ PWP
1. Douche

Draco se tient droit, le visage tourné vers la douche. Les gouttes rondes glissent le long de ses cheveux pâles avant de s'écraser au sol. Les yeux fermés, il savoure la sensation de l'eau brûlante sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Le fracas de l'eau sur le carrelage l'apaise, emplissant ses oreilles et couvrant les bruits alentours.

Il n'entend donc pas la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir puis se refermer à clef. Il n'entend pas le froissement des habits qui glissent au sol. Il n'entend pas les pas du jeune homme qui se rapproche de lui. En revanche, il sent les paumes se poser au creux de ses reins. Le toucher glacial entraine un frisson qui se répand dans tous son corps.

Mais il ne bouge pas. Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que derrière lui se tiennent deux magnifiques yeux verts et des cheveux noirs que seule l'eau arrive à aplatir. Alors il garde les yeux fermés et continue à se laisser porter.

Un baiser vient se poser dans le coin de sa nuque tandis que la prise sur ses hanches se raffermit. Les mains l'attirent petit à petit et, centimètre après centimètre, un torse vient se coller à son dos. La peau froide contre lui le fais frissonner, mais bien moins que le visage qui s'enfouit dans son cou en le couvrant de baisers.

Il bascule la tête en arrière, offrant encore un peu plus sa peau blanche aux lèvres de son amant. Quand il n'en peut plus de rester immobile, il lève son bras vers la nuque de l'autre. Mais une main l'arrête en chemin. Lentement, la prise se défait, laissant le geste suspendu. Le corps contre le sien s'éloigne. L'absence soudaine lui fait sentir le vide derrière lui. Il ne bouge pas.

Il n'attend pas longtemps avant que les doigts d'une main n'effleurent son épaule, glissant lentement le long de son flanc. Les caresses se multiplient mais ne restent qu'a l'état d'effleurements. Aucun contact franc, juste des mouvements aussi légers que des souffles, qui se perdent parmi les gouttes d'eau. Le blond se sent fiévreux et peine de plus en plus à contenir les gémissements qui se pressent dans sa gorge.

Les caresses cessent. Pendant quelques secondes qui paraissent une éternité, seule l'eau coule sur sa peau. Puis la bouche de son amant se pose sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une main assurée s'empare de sa nuque. Le baiser s'approfondis, et Draco est fermement poussé contre le mur. Le carrelage froid contre sa peau brûlante ne le dérange pas, plus rien ne compte que les lèvres contre les siennes.

Une main coure le long de son flanc, effleurant ses cotes jusqu'à atteindre sa taille. Quand la prise se raffermit sur ses fesses, il ne peut réprimer un frisson de désir. Le baiser s'interrompt, les lèvres de son amant se promènent à présent sur sa clavicule et dans son cou, tandis que ses mains parcourent sa peau effleurant ou pétrissant toute la chaire qui leur est offerte.

Draco sens alors avec délice la langue de son amant se frayer un chemin tout le long de son torse, jusqu'à son entre-jambe, où la bouche s'arrête. Commence alors une danse passionnée où la langue et les lèvres se relaient sur chaque parcelle de la zone, sous les gémissements de moins en moins contenus du blond.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce jeu, c'est la bouche entière qui commence de lents aller-retours sur toute la longueur du membre. Sa vitesse augmente, parfaitement calée sur la respiration haletante de Draco qui attend vite le point culminant de son plaisir. Il se laisse alors lentement glisser à terre, son amant posant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir d'un pas léger.

Après plusieurs minutes, Draco reprend son souffle et ouvre lentement les yeux. Comme à chaque fois, il pourrait croire à un rêve si les traces de pas mouillées à travers la salle d'eau ne lui prouvaient pas que la visite de son amant était bien réelle.


	2. Bain

Dans l'immense salle de bain des préfets, la piscine qui sert de baignoire a fini de couler. Harry s'assoit au bord. L'eau sur ses jambes est fraîche, presque froide. Au fond de la salle, il regarde la surface limpide se calmer, devenir à nouveau parfaitement plane. Face à la porte, il attend sans la moindre impatience. Il savoure cet instant de détente, calme et serein.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, laissant la silhouette pâle de son amant entrer et fermer la porte à clef derrière lui. Draco se déshabille dans un coin en lui tournant le dos. Harry sourit de cette pudeur, ridicule quand on connaît le but de leur rencontre, mais qu'il trouve touchante. Il regarde le dos dus qu'il connait si bien. Le blond se retourne et s'approche, entrant dans l'eau. Il réalise comme à son habitude un plongeon parfait, troublant à peine l'eau. Il s'approche sous l'eau et émerge, la tête juste au niveau des genoux d'Harry. Il les écarte délicatement et Harry peut voir la chair de poule sur ses bras. Les mains de Draco se posent sur les hanches d'Harry. Il embrasse doucement l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, remontant lentement. Avant d'atteindre la zone la plus sensible, il raffermit sa prise. Puis d'un coup de jambe, il s'écarte du bord, entrainant Harry dans l'eau.

Il s'écarte précipitamment tandis que l'autre atteint la surface. Harry écarte les mèches mouillées qui lui gâchent la vue, et voit sur le visage du blond un sourire insolent. Il se jette sur lui dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures, et après plusieurs minutes de fausse lutte, réussit à lui attraper les poignets et à le bloquer contre le bord. Bon perdant, Draco admet sa défaite par un baiser passionné. Harry y répond volontiers et lâche sa prise pour saisir le bassin du blond.

Le baiser devient de plus en plus intense et Draco guide les mains de son amant plus bas. Il passe ensuite ses mains autour des épaules d'Harry et enroule ses jambes autour de son bassin. Aidé par l'eau, Harry le soulève aisément, caressant amoureusement ses fesses. Draco met fin au baiser pour planter ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Il contemple le regard gris fiévreux de désir et délicieusement aguicheur. Il répond en glissant délicatement un doigt dans l'entrée de son amant.

Draco ferme les yeux et Harry l'embrasse dans le cou. La position lui permet d'introduire rapidement un second doigt. Harry sent les doigts de Draco se crisper sur ses omoplates. Il se fait le plus doux possible jusqu'à trouver le point sensible de son amant. Un gémissement mal étouffé lui indique qu'il est au bon endroit. Sentant Draco se détendre sous ses doigts, il accélère légèrement ses mouvements. La respiration qui résonne sous ses oreilles se fait de plus en plus haletante, il sent les crispations de plaisir du corps serré contre le sien.

Draco approche alors sa bouche de l'oreille de son amant et parvient à murmurer entre deux gémissements :

-C'est bon… Maintenant…

Harry pose ses lèvres sur celles de Draco et retire ses doigts après une dernière caresse. Il pose Draco au bord du bassin et sort de l'eau à son tour. Il contemple le corps pale allongé devant lui. Il le trouve beau. Il se met à genoux et soulève le bassin de Draco. Il tient ses hanches entre ses mains et entre lentement. Draco émet un long gémissement. Il repli ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant, réduisant à néant l'espace qui les sépare. Harry laisse échapper un grognement de plaisir et accélère. D'une main, il saisit la verge de Draco et la caresse au même rythme que ses coups de bassin. Il sent le plaisir monter en lui comme en Draco, et les deux ne tardent pas à attendre le paroxysme de leur jouissance.

Ils échangent un baiser tendre et reprennent leur souffle. Les deux amants restent là, la peau brûlante sur le carrelage glacial. Ils sont heureux.


End file.
